Separated
by osa-chan
Summary: Lovina was always alone. She grew up alone and she liked it that way. But when a boy, who has uncanny similarities when it comes to looks, shows her a new aspect of life, he turns her world upside-down. Can Lovina survive this hyper boy's actions? And why does he look so much like her? GERNDERBEND GAKUEN. Spamano & Gerita. More pairings along the way.
1. alone

**Osa-chan:** This isn't a romance type of story, but there will be romance. I swear! I written many fan fictions, so sorry if it isn't great. Hope you like the pairings!

**Romano: **Why the heck did you make me a girl! Do I seem feminine to you?

**Osa-chan: **Yes you do my little tsundere!

**Germany: **Um, why am I female too? Wouldn't it make more sense id Italy was . . .

**England: **WHY AM I FEMALE? Frog face will never let me live this down!

**Japan: **Please enjoy and review.

**Note: **I do not own Hetalia and sadly I never will. I'm using human names and there will be a lot fo Gakuen too!

* * *

**Romano/Lovina's POV**

**Preface**

I don't complain very often. Sure, I get upset and whine, but that's just my nature. I've never felt ungrateful for what I have and I make the most of it anyway. I can't say that I've lived in a nice friendly environment, because I haven't. I was told that my mother was a careless teenager and ended up getting pregnant. Obviously, she wasn't int he condition to take care of a child, so she gave me to an orphanage. I was adopted at five years old by a man named Romulus Vargas. This man gives meaning to the phrase "looks can be deceiving". He's already in his late forties, but he looks twenty-five. That's why I call him grandpa, but in Italian, which is "nonno". Since he's always out on dates, I have to do all the house work, the cooking, and the shopping. But I've never complained, because he's the one that gave me a home. He gave me a room and bed to sleep on. I wont be selfish. I _can't_ be selfish. And I haven't been for the last nine years. If you do the math, you'll be able to tell that I'm currently fourteen. Starting next week, I'll be starting high school and I can only imagine what hell awaits me there.

I'm not talking about the teachers with sticks up their asses or the students who ruin your lives. I'm talking about people in general. I've never been good at _talking _to people and people never really wanted to talk to me either. It's a mutual understanding and I was always okay with that, but I'm going to a new school with new idiots that just might be stupid enough to _want_ to interact with me. Just thinking about it makes me feel sick. Nonno says I should make friends, but I just don't want to. Friendship takes trust. And trust only leads to betrayal. That's why I put up barriers to keep me safe. I'm fine by myself. I really don't need anyone else.

* * *

**Osa-chan:** Yeah, I know this was short, but this was only to give you guys to some backround. THE REAL STUFF COMES NEXT CHAPTER. Here are the names for each country. I might add more and genderbend others along the way. I take any suggestions given. Thank you for reading.

Romano(fem) - Lovina Vargas  
Italy - Feliciano Vargas  
Rome - Romulus Vargas  
Germany - Louise Beilschmidt  
Spain - Antonio Fernandez Carriedo  
England(fem) - Alice Kirkland  
America - Alfred F. Jones  
Canada(fem) - Madeline Williams  
China(fem) - Yao Wang  
Russia - Ivan Braginski  
Japan(fem) - Sakura Honda  
Greece - Heracles Karpusi  
France - Francis Bonnefoy  
Austria - Roderich Edelstein  
Hungary - Elizabeta Héderváry  
Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt


	2. hidden under the hood

**Osa-chan: **Okay! The real story starts NOW~ be prepared!

**China: **Please enjoy and review aru-yo!

**Note:** I don't own hetalia. If I did, I would have screwed up history.

* * *

Alarms clocks are stupid. It's not my fault that they break when they come into contact with my fist. It's _their _fault for waking me up. Nonno doesn't seems to agree with me, but oh well.

I sheepishly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to start my day. And what a horrible day it will be. The first day of high school. I was supposed to go to some lame high school with the same people from my middle school, but my Nonno wanted me to actually_ talk _with other kids and my reputation from middle school wouldn't allow that. So the bastard moved me to Hetalia International High School. _Oh Joy_. Now I _have_ to meet people.

I looked in the mirror. My ever lasting scowl was still there and so was my disobedient curl, poking out like a sore thumb. I sighed. That curl just hates me. After a few moments, I decided to take shower in cold water to wake myself up. It wasn't pleasant, but it did its job well. I got out of the shower and once again looked in the mirror. The curl stuck out when it was wet too. The damn thing just wants to annoy me.

I took a towel and dried myself off. And now comes the _fun_ part. Getting dressed. Most girls go through their closet to choose stuff that will get them noticed. I do just the opposite. I took out a pair of jeans, a tee-shirt, and some under garments. When I finished getting dressed, I checked the time.

_7:30 a.m._

Time tp make breakfast and wake up Nonno. I went down to the kitchen and used whatever I could find in the fridge and cupboards. In the end, I made pancakes with a tomato on the side. Tomatoes work with everything. I went back up stairs and walked into Nonno's room to see him sprawled out on the bed like an idiot. I walked up really close to him and put my face a few inches away from his. _3... 2... 1..._

"WAKE UP YOU BASTARD" I yelled into his ear. His reaction was hilarious. He shot up and almost fell off the bed.

"Lovina!" He yelled back. I knew he hated being woken up this way.

"You're going to be late for work. Breakfast is waiting for you on the table. I have to leave for school soon so I can't help you get ready today." I said.

"Oh! I'll drive you there. Don't worry about taking the bus today." He said kindly. I nodded and went down stairs to eat. Nonno followed soon after.

"So Lovi, are going to try to make friends this year." He said with his blinding smile. I avoided his gaze and nodded a yes. He pat my back and laughed lightly.

"Don't worry Lovina, everything will be fine. Trust Nonno." I looked up at him and gave one of my rare smiles. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was getting late.

_8:00 a.m._

"School starts in half an hour and you need to be at work in forty-five minutes right? We should hurry." I said starting to scarf down my food. Nonno nodded and did the same. We both ate breakfast and finished getting ready within fifteen minutes. That's a new record. I grabbed my hoodie and walked out the door and got into my grandfather's new sports car. The school was five minutes away by car, but I haven't set foot on campus yet, so getting there early didn't bother me. Being early is better than being late, right? I put on my hoodie and waited for Nonno to drive. He started the car and started driving a bit over the speed limit.

"Her Lovi, why are you wearing a hoodie? It's not cold by any means." He said pushing on the petal a bit harder.

"To hid my curl. This is the only jacket that does it successfully. This stupid curl ruins my life." I replied. To this, Nonno chuckled.

"You're curl is cute. And I can barely see your face with that hoodie on." He said in a fake sad tone. I grunted.

'_That's the point' _I thought to myself. When we arrived at school, I gave Nonno a quick peck on the cheek and walked off. Nonno waved and drove off to work. He dropped me off at the curb near the school, which I was thankful for. I would stand out if I came with my Nonno's new, shiny sports car. I walked to school and joined the mob of students and the entrance. The school was huge. I was already worried about finding my classes. My first class was Math, room 209. I walked into the school and hopelessly looked for my classroom. I don't want to ask for help since that would be a pain, but it seems that I will have to soon. I lowered my hoodie so that my face was hidden and asked the closest person to me where room 209 was.

"Hey, can you tell me where room 209 is. This place is so fucking huge." I said. The person I asked turned around and gave a smile as bright as Nonno's.

I was in utter shock. He had a hair a bit lighter than mine and the same eye color. Well, that's not what surprised me. Brown hair and brown eyes are pretty common. What surprised me was that the boy looked just like me. He even had a curl that stuck out, though it was on the other side of his head. I was very happy that I had my hoodie on right now, or else this would be way more awkward.

"Ve~ Yeah sure! Just follow me! We have first period together!" he said walking toward the stairs cheerfully. I followed with dread. I kept my head low to make sure he didn't see my face. I really hope that I don't share too many classes with him.

"I don't remember you going to Hetalia Middle school, so you must be new around here. My Name is Feliciano Vargas, but you can call me Feli! What's your name!" He asked, taking me out of my thoughts. He even had the same last name as me.

"L-lovina" I stuttered quietly. The boy's smile grew even wider, if that was possible.

"Lovina is a pretty name! I'll call you Lovi then!" He said happily. He halted near a classroom that had a few students inside, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Here we are!" Feliciano said. He moved to the side to let me in.

"Ladies first Ve~!" He said kindly. I nodded my head and took a seat near the window. Feliciano took a seat in front of me. He turned around and gave me this ditzy look. It made me annoyed, yet sort of happy at the same time. Fuck, what's wrong with me? I hate people.

"Let me see your schedule!" He said in a hyper tone. I shuffled through the stuff in my bag and took it out. Feliciano did the same and started to compare classes.

"We have most of our classes together! I don't have you for science or English, but those classrooms are right next to each other so I could show you where they are!" He said happily. I could feel my stomach turning already. Why me!

More students started to walk in as class was about to start. A boy with soft curly hair sat next to me. He turned and gave me a stupid smile with a stupid glint in his green eyes. I turned and felt my face go red. Damn, that hot bastard! A girl with neat blonde hair and blue eyes sat next to Feliciano. She was small and look petite, but she also looked strict and strong . . . if that even makes sense. Feliciano was chatting with her like there was no tomorrow. Another girl, who was short and had short, black hair sat in front of Feliciano, which was also the front of the class. She seemed like a mysterious, but quiet girl. Feliciano started talking with her too. She simply nodded yes, or no to whatever he was saying. When the bell finally rang, everyone started to quiet down a bit.

A girl, who looked no older than seventeen walked into the classroom and wrote on the board. She had black hair and yellow eyes.

"Hello students. My name is Yao Wang, but you will call me . I will be your Math teacher this year and I hope we can all get along aru."

I couldn't believe that she was our teacher. She barely looked older than us!

"Now I want each of you to stand up, one by one, and introduce yourselves. Lets start with you miss." The teacher said pointing at the small black haired girl in front of Feliciano. The girl stood up and turned around to face the class.

"H-hello. My name is Sakura Honda. Nice to meet you." She said shyly. She sat back in her chair and waited for the next person to introduce themselves.

We ended up going down the first row very slowly. When it was Feliciano's turn in the second row, he stood up and yelled,

"PAAASSTAAA! My name is Feliciano Vargas! Just call me Feli Ve~". The students who already knew him gave a giggle or face palmed. The strict blonde girl next to him did the latter. After Feliciano was done she stood up.

"I'm Louise Beilschmidt. If you know my older brother, than I can assure you that I am nothing like him." She sat down and the teacher oddly sighed of relief. The students went down the row again . . . and then they reached my row. Shit. I was first in my row, so that made me nervous that much more. I made sure my hood covered my face and stood up slowly. I could feel the stares from the students and teachers and it felt like they were shooting dagger at me.

"I'm Lovina V-vargas. You annoy me and you'll end up face-first int he trash can." A said and sat back down. Feliciano smiled wildly.

"WE HAVE THE SAME LAST NAME!" He yelled loudly. I could hear more chuckles from the rest of the class. I tried to ignore it and hide by slouching in my seat. The hot guy. . . I mean the bastard next to me stood and and smiled.

"My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I hope we can all be amigos this year." He said charmingly. He gave a subtle wink in my direction and I could feel my face heat up. Good thing my hood could hide that. And once again, we went down the row and finished with the rest of the names in the class room. I wasn't really listening to any of them. I was just trying to make sure I went unnoticed for the rest of the class period.

When the bell rang. I sighed in relief and stood up.

"Lovi. We both have Italian next, so I could show you the way!" He said excitedly. I just nodded and let him lead the way.

The day continued similarly to first period. All we did was introduce ourselves. I had no trouble finding my classes thanks to Feliciano, but his constant _Ve_'s and _PASTA_'s are starting to get annoying. When the lunch bell rang, Feliciano dragged me to the cafeteria and showed me what they have to offer to eat. When I saw pizza at the end of the line, I migrated away from Feli, grabbed a few slices, and paid for the food. When I met back up with Feliciano, he had plate of pasta with him.

"I like pizza too! And Pasta! And-"

"So generally, you like Italian food." I interrupted. Well at least he has good taste in food.

"Ve~ Yeah! But I also like sausages and cheese from Germany!"

Nevermind . . .

Feli led me to a table at the edge of the cafeteria with Sakura, and Louise already seated. Feli and I sat on the other side of the table and I began to eat quietly. Feli started talking about all the food he liked from Germany and Japan and France, but not England. I had to agree with him on that last one. English food . . . isn't even food.

(Sorry if I offend anyone here)

The other two replied by telling Feliciano that he was such a glutenous pig and Feli just smiled back. Is there anything that this boy _wont_ smile at?

While I was busy listening to the random food that Feli was talking about, that Antonio boy sneaked up next to me and stole a seat. Two other boys, who I didn't recognize, sat next to Louise and Sakura. One of the boys and blue eyes and long-ish blonde hair. He even had a bit of stubble, which made him look a bit oder. The other guy had red eyes and white hair. Well you don't see that everyday. At the sight of more people, I covered myself more with my hood and crouched down.

"Hola! How are you all doing?" Antonio said cheerfully. Feli replied in a similar cheerful manner, while the others nodded. When everyone got settled, Antonio decided to move slightly closer to me. He was probably hoping that I wouldn't notice, but I did. I scooted away from and towards Feli . . . which really wasn't that much better.

Why am I sitting next to two idiots again?

"Awww Lovina. Why are you trying to get away from me? I just want to be closer to you!"

I could feel myself blushing. Why is this happening to me?

"Kn-knock it of bastard" I stuttered quietly. Antonio just seemed to smile at this.

"That sounded so cute!" He said gleefully.

"How can swearing be cute." I said quietly.

"It's cute when you do it, just like tomatoes!" He said holding the little fruit in his hand.

"You like tomatoes?" I asked, now wishing I hadn't.

"Yeah! They're the best. They're red and juicy, and delicious and . . ." Antonio was now going on and on about the wonders of tomatoes. Antonio's two friends were face palming and glaring at me for starting the conversation.

"Who are these two bastard friends of yours anyways?" I said without thinking, interrupting Antonio's tangent.

"Oh! The blonde one is Francis and the albino is Gilbert. He's also Louise's brother. Now that was surprising. They look nothing alike.

"The awesome me is in your presence. Feel honored!" The albino said. What a self-centered bastard.

"Pleasure to meet you. I think we will get along well." Francis said taking my hand and kissing it. I pulled my hand away and wiped my it on a napkin.

"Hey Toni, you called her Lovina right?" Gilbert asked. Antonio nodded in reply.

"Well why is this Lovina chick hoodie? It's pretty damn hot today and the awesome me can't see her face like this!" Gilbert said in a frustrated tone.

"I was wondering that too" Francis said smirking a bit. Louise and Sakura looked at each other and then looked at me, as if waiting for an answer as well. Feliciano faced me and smiled . . . again.

"I bet you look pretty! May I see?" He said reaching for the hood of my jacket. I stood up, pulled my hood downwards more, and ran off. Those nosy bastards are so annoying. As I ran off, the bell for the next class rang. I stopped and rested a bit, realizing that I left my bag in the cafeteria and I had no idea where my next class was.

I slowly walked back, while others were walking in the other direction. When I made it back to the cafeteria, everyone was gone, except for Feliciano, Antonio, Sakura, and Louise. Feliciano ran up to me and gave me my bag.

"We were waiting for you! Good thing you came back. Class is going to start soon so we better leave." Feliciano said cheerfully. The others started exiting the room to find their next class, while Feli started dragging me to mine.

"W-why did you wait for me? I acted like a total bitch, but you still stayed!" I said, in a state of half shock.

Feli stopped suddenly and gave me a smile much brighter than Nonno's.

"Well, we're friends right?"

* * *

**Osa-chan:** DONE! This is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you liked it!

Romano(fem) - Lovina Vargas

Italy - Feliciano Vargas

Rome - Romulus Vargas

Germany - Louise Beilschmidt

Spain - Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

England(fem) - Alice Kirkland

America - Alfred F. Jones

Canada(fem) - Madeline Williams

China(fem) - Yao Wang

Russia - Ivan Braginski

Japan(fem) - Sakura Honda

Greece - Heracles Karpusi

France - Francis Bonnefoy

Austria - Roderich Edelstein

Hungary - Elizabeta Héderváry

Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt


	3. fear and family

**Osa-chan: **I'm so happy! People actually read my story! Thank you so much to those who reviewed. And another thanks for either favorite-ing or story alerting this story! I love you all!

And to **RandomWriter57**, I'm still super sorry! I'll find a way to make it up to you for that British food remark I made.

**America: **Enjoy and Review, CAUSE I'M THE HERO!

**NOTE:** I don't own hetalia. If I did . . . well, you don't wanna know . . .

If you find any mistakes, feel free to tell me! I take any suggestions and I'll consider any requests~

* * *

When I got home after the first day of school, I was in a state of disbelief. It's been one day of school, and I've made a friend. Something that seemed impossible for the longest time. And this person, for some bizarre reason, had my face. I took off my hoodie, ran upstairs, and opened Nonno's room. He wasn't home yet, just my luck. When I walked back down stairs I heard the front door slam open and shut. It _is_ my lucky day after all! I ran down as fast could and slammed Nonno with one of my famous head-butts. That would definitely leave a mark in the morning. Nonno grunted and pushed me off lightly, clutching his stomach.

"Not now Lovina, I have guests here!" he yelled at me. I peered behind him and saw two people that I've never seen before. There was a women with long, light brown, wavy hair and green eyes. She looked very beautiful and kind, but somewhat strong at the same time. The other person was a man that looked sophisticated and proper. He had dark brown hair and glasses that hid his bright, purple eyes. He looked like the image of perfection . . . almost. The only thing out of place was a small cow-lick.

"Ohhhh! She looks just like him! She even has the curl!" The woman yelled.

"Their resemblance is remarkable." The man said. I just stood there dumbfounded. Who were these people and who were they talking about?

"Lovina. These are my old friends. Roderich Edelstein and Elizabeta Héderváry. Since, you're already here, I suppose it's time for all of us to have a talk." Nonno said in a gentle, but serious tone. He started walking to the living room and we all just followed, taking seats and waiting for him to start the conversation.

"Nonno, what's this all about?" I asked, annoyed that I was totally clueless at the moment. He gave me a kind, but melancholic smile.

"I think it's about time that I told you about the past." he answered.

* * *

_Romulus walked into the adoption agency building with his brother Remus. As fate would have it, these two brothers, who barely had any contact with one another, met up by coincidence in this very building. _

"_Of all places to run into you, it was here." Romulus said chuckling._

"_I know. You haven't been stalking me, have you?" Remus joked. Both brothers laughed and walked into a room filled with children of all ages. Though there were at least twenty kids in that very room, only one pair of twins had caught Romulus's eye._

"_Hey Remus, look at these little cuties." Romulus said pointing at a boy and girl sleeping on blankets next each other._

"_You're right. I've never seen kids this cute before." Remus agreed. The lady that ran the agency walked in behind them quietly. _

"_Those two children are very sweet. The girl has a bit of a temper, but she has a very good heart. Their mother gave them up when they were babies, because she was too young to care for them, but despite all that, these kids have been inseparable." The lady said softly, cautious not to wake the twins up._

"_What are their names?" Remus asked._

"_The boy is Feliciano and the girl is Lovina. I was told that Lovina was the oldest of the two." she answered. Both Remus and Romulus sat near the twins and watched them sleep peacefully._

"_Hey Remus, how about we each adopt one." Romulus asked excitedly._

"_Are you sure? Aren't these two inseparable?" Remus replied._

"_We can always have them visit each other. I can tell that you want them and so do I. If we both get one then doesn't everything work out well?" Romulus asked, trying to convince his brother._

"_I don't know about breaking these two apart . . ." Remus said. He looked up at Romulus who was giving a puppy dog face. _

"_F-fine, but I want the boy." Remus said sighing. He'd given up disagreeing with his brother. Romulus nodded and looked back at the lady who was running the agency. _

"_Excuse me, but we'd each like two adopt one of these twins." Romulus said with an overjoyed expression on his face._

_A year after, Remus died in a car accident. Romulus had every intention of taking in Feliciano, but Roderich and Elizabeta, who were close friends of Remus, and grown attached of Feliciano and begged Romulus to let them take custody. After a lot of convincing, he agreed and Feliciano had found a new home. Despite what Romulus said, Feliciano and Lovina did not meet even once after being a adopted. They had both forgotten that they even had siblings and moved on with their lives. Roderich and Romulus still keep in touch and give information on the other twin, but the siblings have been kept in the dark about their past. Until now . . ._

* * *

I was blank-faced. So I had a sibling. A _twin_ even. Nonno said that his name was Feliciano . . . fuck my life. This was _way_ too much to take in. Well this explained why Feli had my face, but how could I forget my own brother? Nonno even said that we were inseparable!

"Nonno, why didn't you take me to meet my brother. I didn't even know that _you_ had a brother until now. Why was this kept a secret from me?" I asked with a hint of anger in my voice.

"After the adoption, Remus and I were very busy. We were just learning how to take care of you two and Remus was getting engaged as well. With all that was happening we didn't have time to meet. After Remus died, I was so hurt that I could barely move, let alone get out of the house and take you to see your brother. After I started to recover, you had begun to develop a sense of independence and started to shy away from people. You were also pretty young at the time, so telling you about your brother might have been too much for you to handle." Nonno explained. I nodded and turned to the Guardians of Feliciano.

"Have you told my brother about any of this yet?" I asked the two. They both gave each other glances and nodded "no" as a reply. I sighed in relief and prepared a question.

"I know this is a self request and I'm only asking this because . . . I'm shy of people and I don't really like the attention this may bring, but could you not tell my brother about this? I met him at school today and if somehow word of this got out, we might get treated differently or made fun of. I really don't want that and I don't want it for Feliciano either. So if possible, could you keep quiet about this a little bit longer? I'm not asking you to keep him in the dark forever, just until a bit later. I hate to sound rude, but Feli seems like the type of person who would blurt out whatever is on his mind. He would probably tell everyone about the discovery of his new sister and people will start asking for explanations." I said quickly.  
I started to feel overwhelmed and anxious of the idea that everyone would find out and make fun of me.  
The girl who was abandoned by her whore of a mother.  
I could feel the wetness of tears falling down my face. I hated how week and insecure I was being. My fear and hatred towards people was only causing me pain and trouble for others. I wiped the tears from my face and gave a pleading look to Roderich and Elizabeta.

"Please . . ." I mumbled softly. To my surprise, I was drawn into a hug. Elizabeta, Nonno, and even Roderich had moved to my side to comfort me.

"Don't worry darling. We'll keep this quiet for you" Elizabeta said.

"Even though we have only just met, we have been hearing about since you were little from Romulus. We feel as if you are also our daughter and we will protect you no matter what." Roderich said with an indifferent expression on his face. I could still feel a sense of kindness in his eyes though.

"I never knew how scared you were." Nonno said caressing my cheek and wiping away newly formed tears.

"I'll help you whenever you need me. You can trust Nonno." He said with his usual grin. I couldn't help but smile wildly. I loved him with all my heart, though I would never admit that.

"Thank you. If you ever feel that there is a time that Feli _needs _to know then tell him. I don't want to cause unnecessary trouble for you or Feli." I said. Roderich and Elizabeta nodded.

"There is also something that we wish to ask of you." Roderich said. I looked at them, surprised, and listened.

"Since you said you met him, I guess you can tell that he is sort of an air head, ditzy, weak, dependent . . ." Elizabeta droned on. Roderich nudged her a bit as a sign to stop. When Elizabeta realized what she was doing she apologized and continued.

"If you don't mind, can you protect him for us? We can't keep a close eye on him at school and we're afraid that he may run into trouble." She said. I chuckled a bit.

"I already had the intent of kicking the ass of anyone who tried to hurt my little brother. I'll protect him from any bastard that comes his way. Don't worry about that." I said confidently. The two sighed in relief and smiled.

After our conversation, we had all said our farewells, and Feli's guardians left. Nonno and I had offered to let them stay fro dinner, but they said they had to get back home to Feliciano. I went into the kitchen and started cooking some spaghetti. Nonno walked in and watched me cook. I was surprised that he was still home and hadn't left on a date yet.

"Hey Lovi, how long do you plan on keeping this a secret? You and Feliciano look similar so he's bound to get suspicious eventually." Nonno said. I thought about it, and he was right. And if Feliciano didn't get suspicious then someone else would.

"Well, I was wearing my hoodie today, so I don't think anyone got a good look on my face . . ." I mumbled.

"What, are you planning on wearing your hoodie all the time?" He said sarcastically.  
That actually wasn't a bad idea.

"I guess I will." I said giving him a small smirk. Nonno gave a look of shock and worry.

"What if it gets really hot? Are you sure you can handle that? And you'll have to change into P.E. uniforms next week right? What are going to do about that?" He said.

"I can handle that heat and there isn't a rule that says you can't bring a jacket to P.E. class. Plus, there are changing rooms, so I wont have to worry about anyone seeing my face when I change." I answered. Nonno sighed.

"Good luck Lovi." he said, giving up on making me change my mind.

"Don't worry, hiding is my specialty."

* * *

**Osa-chan: **I'm so happy I'm done with this chapter. I have everything planned I can't wait to start writing the rest of the story. I'll try to update as much as I can. Thank you for reading! You'll be seeing some more characters next chapter! If you find any mistakes, feel free to tell me! I take any suggestions and I'll consider any requests~

Romano(fem) - Lovina Vargas

Italy - Feliciano Vargas

Rome - Romulus Vargas

Germany - Louise Beilschmidt

Spain - Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

England(fem) - Alice Kirkland

America - Alfred F. Jones

Canada(fem) - Madeline Williams

China(fem) - Yao Wang

Russia - Ivan Braginski

Japan(fem) - Sakura Honda

Greece - Heracles Karpusi

France - Francis Bonnefoy

Austria - Roderich Edelstein

Hungary - Elizabeta Héderváry

Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt


	4. suspicious and curious

**Osa-chan: **No reviews. BUT I'LL KEEP ON WRITING IN HOPE THAT I WILL GET ONE.

**England: **We're finally mentioned in this chapter, but why am I female. I'd much rather be a gentleman and flying mint bunny agrees with me.

**America: **You're delusional!

**England: **I AM NOT YOU GIT!

**Russia:** Enjoy and Review. And when you're done with that, become one with Russia, da?

**Note: **I don't own hetalia, but I want to . . .

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly and sadly so did the weekend. It was a pretty easy week considering we only went over classroom rules and expectations, though I can't say keeping my secret was as easy. Nonno was right when he said the heat would be hard to deal with, and the tomato bastard (my new nick name for Antonio) was trying to get a look at my face all week. I'm still trying to think up a good excuse for why I can't show him my face. The only ones I could think up were "I'm shy" and "I'm ugly". Neither of those work out very well for me.

Feliciano and his friends have stayed off topic about my face . . . for now. Francy-pants (Francis) tries to discreetly pull my hood off. He always ends up in feeble position a couple seconds later. Gilbert claims that his awesomeness gives him the privilege to see me without my hood. He ended up with a black eye after that. Sakura is always quiet and polite, but she has this air of mystery about her. It's like she's trying to see through me, so staying away from her might be a good idea. Louise doesn't bother me with it and doesn't even seem to care. She's too preoccupied with Feli. Feliciano sticks to her like glue so she's always taking care of him. THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY JOB. As revenge for trying to steal my place, I call her potato bastard. She doesn't eat potatoes all the time, but it still fits. It doesn't seem to annoy her that much though. I guess she just sees me as another problem to handle . . . or avoid.

It was monday again, which means it's our first day of using P.E. uniforms. This is going to be a pain. I don't have P.E. until fourth period, but that still doesn't calm my nerves. And the fact that today was going to be hot wasn't comforting either. I put my hoodie on and walked out the door. I woke up earlier today so that I could walk to school. Nonno is getting busier with work so he can't really drive me very often. It's only a fifteen minute walk to school from my house so it wasn't that bad of a walk. As I walked down, I noticed a lot of other kids in my school who lived nearby and were walking too. I couldn't really notice these things when I was being driven.

"Hey, is that you Lovina?" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and say Antonio running my way. He must have recognized my hoodie.

"What do you want tomato bastard?" I replied. He pouted a bit at my nickname for him, but then brought back his smile.

"You live around here too? My house is right over there." He said pointing one house down from where we were standing.

"I live a few streets down. We're not _that_ close." I said feeling my cheeks burn up.

"Close enough for me! Hey, we better get going, school is gonna start soon!" He said looking at his watch. I checked mine to make sure.

_8:10_ _a.m._

Shit, he was right.

"Well don't just stand there bastard! Hurry up!" I said pulling his arm while running towards the school. We arrived at the school five minutes before the bell rang, thankfully. When I walked into the classroom, Feliciano greeted me with one of his usual smiles. Sakura nodded and Louise grunted. I took my seat behind Feli and the tomato bastard took his seat next to mine. Ms. Wang entered the class room and we started our day as usual.

I walked out of my third period class, science, and sheepishly walked towards the locker rooms. Science was actually somewhat interesting thanks to our teacher, Mr. Jones. But his obnoxious laugh is getting on my nerves. Feli just finished English/Literature class with and is now following me to the locker rooms. I could tell he's somewhat scared of that teacher since he always comes out trembling. Our next teacher isn't any better. Mr. Braginski _loves _to torture his kids with deadly exercises form what I've heard. There's a rumor saying that some Lithuanian kid ended up in a full body cast, because of his class. I really _hope_ that they're just rumors, but from the way Mr. Braginski was treating his students last week, it seems that those rumors are likely to be true. Damn.

When Feliciano and I reached the locker rooms, we parted ways and went into the appropriate locker rooms according to our genders. I walked in and rushed to the nearest changing room I could find. not many people use the changing rooms, just the self conscious ones. I changed out of my regular clothes and into the P.E. clothes. The P.E. clothes were only shorts and a T-shirt with the school logo on it. How stupid. I put my hoodie back on, found a place to dump my bag, and head off to the gym with the rest of the students. I found Feli sitting on the bleachers, talking with Louise. From the looks of it, he was talking about pasta again. I'm not surprised.

"Hey Feli. Hey Potato." I said taking a seat in-between the two.

"Hey Lovi! You're going to wear your jacket to P.E.? Aren't you going to be hot in that? Ve~" Feli asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"If I may, I suggest you take that jacket off, before you faint of heat stroke. Better safe than sorry" Louise said. Good advice, but I'm still gonna ignore it.

"No thanks. I like dying of heat." I replied. Feli went from slightly concerned to dead worried.

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANT LOVI TO DIE!" He wailed, causing people in the gym to stare at us. I shook him of and started patting his head.

"I-I was joking. Don't worry okay. I'll be fine." I replied, trying to calm him down. His concerned expression disappeared and was replaced by his usual grin.

"Okay!" he said cheerfully.

"Alright class! Everyone line up!" Mr. Braginski, who just walked in, yelled. We did as instructed and waited for him to call roll. As he did, he checked if you were wearing uniform. The school docked points if you didn't. Stupid school rules. The teacher went through the names alphabetically by last names, which meant I was somewhere at the end.

"Lovina Vargas." he called.

"Here." I replied sheepishly.

"Where is your shirt uniform? Are you using that jacket to cover up the fact that you forgot it?" he said with an evil aura surrounding him. I pulled up the bottom of my hoodie to show him that I _was_ wearing it. His look of suspicion was replaced with a smirk.

"You're going to regret wearing a jacket to P.E." he said in a childish tone. He then continued calling the names.

"Okay class, ten laps around the school. Anyone who doesn't finish has to stay in for lunch." Mr. Braginski said joyfully. Everyone in the class started running as fast as they could. Louise was running at the front. I was in the middle with most of the kids and Feliciano was somewhere at the back. I turned back to see that he was having trouble keeping up with everyone else.

"Feli! You're not gonna eat lunch if you don't hurry up. Don't you wanna eat pasta? Or do you want to stay and face the wrath of Mr. Braginski?" I yelled to him. I don't know if it was the mention of his favorite food or the fear of being with a scary teacher, but Feliciano began to run as if his life depended on it. He was quickly making it to the front of the crowd and I had to speed up to keep up with him.

I ended up finishing right before the bell rang. Mr. Braginski didn't seem happy about that, but as long as I get my lunch, I don't care. I went back into the changing room and took off my hoodie. I wasn't sweating that badly, but it still wasn't pleasant. I let myself cool off a bit in the air conditioned locker room before putting my regular clothes back on again. I put on my jacket and went to find Feli and the others. I need to ask Felciano how he ran so fast.

* * *

"Hey Feli!" I said running up to our usual lunch table where Feli was eating pasta like usual. He turned to me and gave me a monster hug.

"Lovi! P.E. was scary! That teacher wants to kill me!" Feliciano said trembling.

"I wont let that bastard touch you. No matter how fucking scary he is. And how the heck did you run so fast? He were like a freakin' cheetah!" I yelled.

"When he's on retreat mode, nothing can stop him." Louise said indifferently. Seems like she's seen him run like that before.

"If only he would run like that on a regular basis . . ." she mumbled to no one in particular.

"Hey Loui (Feliciano's nick name for Louise), where's Sakura? I haven't seen here today." Feliciano said, changing the topic.

"She's with that greek boy, Heracles, for a project they have." Louise answered.

"Oui! Those two seem to be developing a relationship." Francis said suggestively.

"When did you get here, Francy-pants." I said glaring.

"When Feli ran to you, trembling in your arms." he said in a seductive way. I hit his head to get him to shut up.

"THE AWESOME ME HAS ARRIVED." Gilbert yelled. Antonio was standing behind him.

"Hey Lovina. Hey Feli." Antonio said with his brilliant grin. Damn his smile . . .

"Tomato bastard." I mumbled.

"Francis, Ms. Kirkland told me to ask you to meet her during lunch. She says she needs to have a word with you." Louise said. Francis, the boy who loves to be alone with practically any girl, gave a disgusted look. Ms. Kirkland wasn't_ that_ bad of a teacher. I feel a bit tense in her class, but she isn't horrible. Francis dragged his feet out of the cafeteria without another word.

"I heard that Ms. Kirkland's family and Francis's family hate each other. I feel sorry for him!" Gilbert chuckled. That teacher is my new role-model. Thank you for getting that pervert back in line, Ms. Kirkland. I appreciate it. Feliciano, on the other hand, seemed worried for the pervert.

"Done worry Feli, that bastard will be fine." I mumbled. He nodded and put his focus back on his lunch. He slurped it up happily like he always does and yelled his famous "PASTAAAA" line. Antonio tried to put his arm around my shoulder after that. He was rewarded with a bruised arm. Sakura came to our table mid-way through lunch, but she brought that greek kid with her, though he ended up falling asleep on the table the minute he got here. Francis came back around the end of lunch with five detention slips. Ms. Kirkland had caught him harassing a good amount of girls that week.

Oh, thank you Ms. Kirkland!

"Well at least she didn't call your parents fro a meeting. I hate it when teachers do that." Gilbert groaned.

"She wouldn't be stupid enough to call my parents. And plus, if my parents did show up, it would only cause me more detention." Francis commented.

"I bet your parents are perverts, like you." I mumbled. He just smirked in reply.

"Since when is love perverted? Ah, the beauty of love!" Francis yelled passionately.

"His parents are nice Lovi! I've met them before. They gave me yummy food!" Feliciano said. Well in his case, yummy food is equal to good people.

"Loui's and Gilbert's parents are nice too! Hey, isn't your dad the German teacher here?" Feli asked Louise. She nodded a "yes" and tried to avoid the topic. Having a parent for a teacher most be annoying.

"And Sakura's parents are so formal! They were so polite when I went her house." Feli continued. Does he know everyone's parents?

"Y-your parents are nice too. Your father is a great musician and your mother and I have very nice conversations. They are great people." Sakura said, trying to return the compliment. Feliciano's smile grew wider at this. He must love his parents. They really were great people.

"You look nothing like them though!" Gilbert yelled. I could tell that Louise kicked Gilbert under that table after that comment.

"Ve~ Well, that's cause I'm adopted!" Feli announced, as if it wasn't a sad truth. Everyone at the table, except for me and potato bastard, looked at Feli with pure shock and horror.

"Y-your what?" was the albino's reply. I smirked. Unintentional revenge was the best kind.

"Yeah! Papa adopted me when I was little, but he died in a car accident so I was put in the care of Elizabeta and Roderich! I'm so happy that I ended up staying with them. I love them like pasta ve~" He explained. I could feel a lump in my throat that was telling me that I would get emotional and cry if I didn't calm myself. Damn hormones! I took a sip of water in attempt to get rid of that.

"Since we are on the topic, may I ask what your family is like Lovina?" Antonio said, causing me to spit-take in Francis's direction. He was soaked and his face should no sign of amusement. I chuckled.

"Sorry Francy-pants, but the_ wet look _looks good on you." I joked. I mentally calmed myself and thought out how I was going to reply to Antonio.

"Well . . . my guardian is a hyper idiot that likes to annoy me. He's already in his late forties, but he looks twenty five. I have no idea how the bastard manages that. He's really kind and protects me from other annoying bastards, though. He could beat up a whole army if he wanted too!" Isaid truthfully. Feliciano looked at me in admiration.

"Ve~ He sounds really cool! I really want to meet him now!" Feli said excitedly. I nodded and sighed. I hoped no one would ask me anymore questions.

"Why did you call him _my guardian_ instead of _my father_? What, are you too embarrassed to call him _dad_?" Francis joked. Now that pissed me off.

"I don't call him dad, because he isn't my dad." I dead-panned. Now everyone looked at me with curiosity. Shit. I should have kept my mouth shut.

"What he he then?" Antonio asked. If I told them that I was adopted too, then wouldn't that be suspicious? Damn. Wy did I get myself stuck in this situation?

"N- . .NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" I yelled. I clenched my fists and grunted. Antonio didn't seem to get that I was angry.

"Oh come on Lovi!" Antonio said draping his arms around me, causing me to blush. Not that anyone noticed with my hood on.

"Tell us! We just want be closer with you!" Francis said annoyingly.

"I-i don't think we should pry in Vargas-san's private life. She's already told us enough, don't you think?" Sakura said. It seems she noticed that I was uneasy with everyone demanding to know about my family. That, or she really is just too polite for her own good. The group stopped talking about it and gave the topic a rest, though I could see that they were still trying to figure what I meant when I said Nonno wasn't my father. The bell thankfully rang and I stalked out of the room as fast I could. I could hear loud footsteps behind me so I turned around. Sakura was apparently chasing after me. I stopped and waited to hear what she wanted to say.

"Ah . . . V-vargas-san! I wanted to ask, are you okay? That conversation must have been awkward for you." she said with concern. I nodded.

"Yes. If it wasn't for you I would have probably freaked out. I don't really tell people about my family and given the circumstances I'd rather not reveal too much." I said absentmindedly.

"Circumstances?" She said with confusion. Now I had to worry about covering _that _up.

"Uh-uh y-you see-"I started, but was interrupted my Sakura, which was a bit odd to say the least.

"Vargas-san. I am already suspicious of you and I am aware that there is something that you are trying to hide. That fact is obvious. As to what you are hiding and why is none of my concern, but I'm still going to keep my eye out. If something seems out of the ordinary or if something doesn't make sense then I will look into it." she said. I choked up. This wasn't the polite girl that was in the cafeteria a minute ago. She chuckled a bit and gave a warm smile.

"I'm not trying to pry into your private life or force you to gave me answers. I just have a feeling that what you're hiding will affect us one way or another if kept hidden too long. I don't know about you, but most of us feel hurt when people how consider close, keep things hidden form us." She said. She was worrying me more and more.

"I assure you that we wont judge you. Have faith in us. We _do_ consider you our friend and many of us already rely on you as one. Give us a bit of credit. We can be trusted with whatever you are hiding." Sakura said as she walked off to her next class, which I should have been doing as well. I took my bag and found my way to my next class. I sat down in my seat and zoned out for rest of the day. When school ended Feliciano came up to me with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Lovi. Are you okay? You seemed mad at lunch. D-do you hate me? NO, DON'T HATE ME LOVI!" Feliciano cried. I pat his head and sighed.

"I don't hate you Feliciano." I assured him. He calmed down and gave me a shining smile.

"That's good! I'll see you tomorrow! Don't forget about parents night okay?" He told me. I was utterly confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear the teacher say it? Next week on Thursday, the school will host a parents night where teachers go over expectations with parents and parents can talk to the teachers about their concerns. Students are required to attend incase there are any problems." Louise explained, appearing suddenly out of nowhere. I choked on my own spit.

Next week was going to be hell.

* * *

**Osa-chan:** This took way too long to write. I hope you like this chapter. I apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes. I'll update again soon!

Romano(fem) - Lovina Vargas

Italy - Feliciano Vargas

Rome - Romulus Vargas

Germany - Louise Beilschmidt

Spain - Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

England(fem) - Alice Kirkland

America - Alfred F. Jones

Canada(fem) - Madeline Williams

China(fem) - Yao Wang

Russia - Ivan Braginski

Japan(fem) - Sakura Honda

Greece - Heracles Karpusi

France - Francis Bonnefoy

Austria - Roderich Edelstein

Hungary - Elizabeta Héderváry

Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt


End file.
